Fire and Water
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "I can't do anything right, I'm so stupid, worthle—" she stopped as Ace pulled her into a hug, the coat falling into the snow."Don't EVER say any of those things again!" Ace hissed, hugging her tighter. "None of them are true. Your a beautiful person who's welcome on the Moby Dick anytime!" He glared forward, gritting his teeth. That man, Makechi, was making her cry, and would pay!
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yes, it's a AcexOc but the idea came to my so I wrote it.

Onto the chapter!

-(-)-(-)-

Ace walked off the Moby Dick, yawning after having just woken up.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty!" Thatch had yelled at him, pulling him out of the crows nest and letting him fall onto the deck. "Were going to a island to stock the ship and your coming to carry things, Oyaji's orders!"

Ace yawned again as he looked over at Thatch. "Oi, what are we getting anyway? We stocked up just last week?" He asked, looking sideways at him as he walked. Haruta, who had come with them, chuckled evily. "Oh, let me guess, a prank?" Ace said, lifting one eyebrow.

Thatch put his hands behind his head and said, "I have no idea what your talking about..." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Certainly..." Ace stretched his arms before shoving them into his pockets. "As long as its not on me, I don't want to know. Marco nearly killed me the last time, and I didn't even take part." Ace closed his eyes as he started getting tired again. He instantly fell forward, his eyes bulging out of his head in shock, landing face first on the hard dirt. He heard a muffled 'auugh!' From behind him.

"A what the he—" he began.

"Ah, what the Hell! Oooowwww! My head!" Ace stood up, brushing off the dirt on him before turning around to where the voice came from. Haruta and Thatch had stopped walking, waiting for Ace to catch up.

Sprawled across the ground was a girl with long, pure white hair and bright, blue eyes. She wore a long wavy gray-blue dress that didn't have any sleeves or straps. An equally bright hat, that resembled a sun hat, was on her head, though the hat was tan and didnt go with the outfit. Around her neck was a silver choker that had a large pearl in the front. She had matching flats and earrings on. Ace held out his left hand to her. "Sorry for bumping into ya miss! Wasn't looking where I was going!" He said as he smiled.

The girl looked surprised for second before taking his hand. Immediately she and Ace recoiled back, hissing, while holding their hands. "What the hell, are you trying to kill me?!" She yelled, glaring daggers at the boy across from her as she stood up.

"What?!" He argued.

"What do you mean 'What?!' Your the one that burnt me! How the hell did you manage that with your bare hands?!" She said poking his chest repeadily, pushing him back. He had this 'oh shit' face on as he saw her ruby red hand hanging by her right side.

Thatch and Haruta were just standing by. Haruta watched with slight amusement as Thatch started sniggering at something that slipped by everyone else. "Well," He said. "If your hurt that badly we could take you back to our ship and have our doctors take a look." Thatch was still snickering after he had finished talking.

"What?!" Ace said walking up to Him. "Why do we care what happens to her! It's just a little burn!" The frustration on his was growing.

"YOU were the one that inflicted said burn, right Ace?" Haruta said. "Take responsibility or you will be included in the prank on the other commanders!" Ace grilled the commanders with his eyes before giving in. 'Though there is still something that I don't like about this girl.' He thought to himself.

He walked over to the girl and scooped her up, making sure to only touch her clothes in case he accidentally burned her again. "Hey! What are you doing!" She wriggled in his arms trying to get out. "I can walk by myself! I don't need help from some flaming moron!"

"Too bad!" He replied, acting like a child. "You probably waaay to slow and it will take Fooorevvveeeerrr to reach the ship!" Ace wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue to the girl. He then turned his head to his friends, who were suppressing laughs as they looked at some picture from their camera. Ace groaned, knowing it was of him. "Hhumum," he cleared his throat, getting their attention. "You guys go shopping buy yourselves, now that I knows it's a prank there is no obligation for me to help you go shopping. I'm getting some sleep!"

Ace darted off into the forest, the trees looking like blurs as he passed them. "The names Eca!" The girl said when Ace slowed down some. "Your Ace, right?" Her eyes wandered to his arm tatoo.

"Yeah the names Ace." They approached the beach where the Moby Dick was docked and let her stand.

Glaring at her he told her some things while they walked towards the ship. "1. Don't touch anything! 2. Don't go anywhere except the infirmary! Aka don't leave and wander the ship!"They boarded the ramp leading to the deck and started walking towards the infirmary. "And 3. This is a pirate ship! If you don't want to end up losing an eye or getting toasted, don't mess with anything, got it?"

"Already got the toasted part down" she muttered. He faced her, glaring at her comment, as they got to the infirmary door.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't go anywhere, don't do anything! Got it!" She put her arms behind her back as she walked inside, Ace holding up the door. As soon as she was inside he followed.

"Oi, Marie! Tek! You there?" He yelled and a nurse scurried out from a room deeper in the ship.

"Ace I've told you over and over I can't treat you for every little scratch you get in battle." the nurse, supposedly Marie, said pushing her glasses higher up on her face.

"It's not me!" Ace interrupted her. "Isn't for the little squirt right there!" Ace shoved his thumb towards the girl, Eca, next to him.

Eca was about to protest her nickname when the nurse pushed Ace out of the room saying something along the lines of 'crowding the room' and went to inspecting Eca. "So darling, what's wrong?" Her voice seemed less agitated now that ace had left the room. "Whats your name?" Pausing she added, "You don't seem very scared about being on a Yonkõs ship."

Eca smiled politely. "This isn't the first time I've been on a pirate ship of this calliber! Also, I had to lie to Ace-San so he would let me on board, I hope you don't mind!" Eca walked towards the door, wiping the makeup off her hand, and right before leaving she turned her head. "The names Eca, (the C pronounced like a S) nice to meet ya!"

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the nearby wall, hoping the nurse didnt come after her. She breathed in and out slowly and deeply, trying to calm her fluttering heart. 'I do this time and time again, so why am I bugging out now?' She thought to herself. She got back on her feet. 'Ive gotta find Whitebeard...'

-(-)-(-)-

Yeah! Chapter 1 is finished! I've had the first five chapters of this story typed up and just sitting there for sooo long so I decided to start posting it! Tell me if you guys think I should finish it. I'm not entirely sure if I do yet.

Until next time Dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! It's really short, like really short but ill be posting the next chapter soon...

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the nearby wall, hoping the nurse didnt come after her. She breathed in and out slowly and deeply, trying to calm her fluttering heart. 'I do this time and time again, so why am I bugging out now?' She thought to herself. She got back on her feet. 'Ive gotta find Whitebeard...'

* * *

><p>To say they were surprised was an understatement. A random girl, who no one had ever seen, was sitting on the deck. She had her head bowed in respect, hands folded in her lap, and her bag and hat next to her. And that wasn't the most shocking part.<p>

This girl, who looked like she had never seen a day of fighting in her entire life, was asking to join the crew. "Please let me join your crew, Whitebeard!" We're the words she had yelled before bowing to him.

The deck was silent until Whitebeard laughed. "Gurarararara! Kid, do you know know what it means to take up my mark?!" He said in slight amusement.

Eca was silent for a moment, taking in those words. "Family." She said, speaking softly. "I already know the dangers of the grand line, I lived here my whole life..." She paused and looked up a Shirohige. "If I join, it means I can be part of a family, right?"

He took in her words, surprised by her answer. Looking into her eyes he saw genuine pain and sadness reflecting back at him. He chuckled under his breath. 'What and interesting brat..' "I'll grant you request, kid!" He stopped to take a gulp of his sake and noticed her eyes brighten. "Now get more sake! It's a time to celebrate, as of today you have another sister and me a daughter! Gurahahahaha!"

Eca didn't notice, at first, that she was genuinely happy when Whitebeard said she could join. When she did, she smacked her cheeks and shook her head to get rid of the thought. 'I'm doing this for my uncle...' She didn't like her uncle but, he was still family. 'Just how you're pretending to be with these people' a voice in her head whispered. 'No! Nononono! Get out!'

She stood up and walked away from the noise and looked out at the ocean. She loved the quietness it held.

"Hey, yoi!" Marco said resting his arms on the railing on the boat. "So have you thought of where you're gonna put Oyaji's mark, yoi?" Eca noticed that he was one of the only people that didnt get drunk.

"Not yet, still deciding..." She glanced over at him. "Where did you get yours... umm, Marco, was it?"

He put his hand on his chest. "Right here, closest to my heart, yoi!" He was grinning as he stared out into the sea. "It's my pride and joy, wouldn't trade anything for it. Some thinks its a little flashy but..." He tightened the grip on his shirt. "It's the symbol of my family, my pride..."

Eca felt a pang of guilt run through her. Thatch, the fourth division commander, ran up behind her and wrapped an arm around her and made a bet. "If you don't scream or cry while getting your tattoo you win. *Hic* But, if you do, even just *Hic* once, then your on mop duty for a month. Deal?!"

"What do I get if I win?" She asked slightly curious. He immediately spread a grin across his face.

"Well, I recently got these dancer dresses shipped from alabasta and woul—" he was cut off by a kick from the first division commander.

"Time to go to bed, you've had too many drinks old pal..." Marco picked up Thatch, despite his protests, and carried him off. "Ah you should be getting sleep too, Eca!" She nodded to him before walking off.

Walking towards the end of the deck she saw a sleeping Ace. "Gihihihihi!" She pulled out a marker and drew a mustache and beard on him. She then looked out towards the now setting sun.

'Now, where do I sleep?' She looked around and found the crows best and decided to stay there. Because there was no one guarding at the moment, it was empty. "Good night..."

-(That Morning)-

"THHHHAAAAAAATTTTTCCHH!"Ace yelled, looking among the hungover pirates for a redheaded pompadour. Those that were concious were laughing their asses at Ace's drawn on face.

Ace finally found the cook walking back to the kitchen, rubbing his neck. "THATCH!" He said running over to the surprised man.

"What happened to your face, Ace?!" Thatch said bursting out laughing. Ace blushed at the people who were laughing at him.

"Meaning you didn't draw this on me?!" He asked. Thatch stopped laughing, though he still had tears in his eyes.

"Naw, if I had I would have hid long ago! Try someone else." Ace was just about to go look for Haruta when a bathtub load of water fell on him.

"Have a nice nap, Freckles?!" Eca shouted from the crows nest, from where she had dropped the water. "Oh here you can have this!" She tossed something down at him and started giggling. Ace looked at the black permanent marker he held in his hands.

"You?! What are you doing still on this ship!... Whatever! Come back here so I can strangle you!" Ace chased after the girl who was giggling.

Marco sighed and Thatch commented, "She hasn't even gotten assigned to a division! Kakakaka!" Marco just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

-(-)-(-)-

It had been a week since they had sailed away from that island and Eca had joined. She learned a few important things in that short time. As it turned out, the only women on board were the nurses, a few chefs, and Division Commander Haruta. She was placed in the room with the other girls. Instead of hammocks, like the men, the women had bunk beds.

Also Izo was NOT an okama, just a cross dresser, and hated being being called that. She was to be part of the second division which, having no current commander, was under Marco's supervision. Most importantly, not to be forgotten, as Thatch had said, (Though he was smirking, so who knows what kind of mischief he was up to,) was that a certain fire user had narcolepsy, which caused him to fall asleep at random moments, often ending up with him falling into his food. She vowed to keep a marker available at all moments.

After some deliberation she decided to get the tattoo on her right shoulder. 'So I have about six months before the mark wears off (because of my powers) and they start suspecting things...' Eca thought, biting her lip. She was sitting in the corner of the girls room. Everyone was out so she was alone.

'Six months to kill Whitebeard and bring my uncle his head...' A pain in her chest surfaced that she couldn't drown out. 'Dammit, it's only been a week and I'm already-' she shook her head and pulled at her hair. She started muttering curses when a knock on the door distracted her. She wiped her face and calmed down.

"Who is it?" She asked, still sitting in the corner. "You can come in!"

Ace opened the door and entered. "Oh it's just you..." She said with a pout.

"Don't 'Oh it's just you' me!" He said as he came over to where she was in the corner. His annoyed look faded when he saw her but didn't comment on her puffy, red eyes. He crossed his arms and adverted his eyes.. "Well, we're docking at an island soon. Just thought you like to know in case you wanted to come..." He leaned against one of the bunks and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, is that all you wanted to say?" She asked, a little bitter. "If so then just leave!" She hadn't meant to start yelling at him and buried her head in her legs soon after. She heard a creak from the bed as he headed for the door.

Ace paused at the door. "If there's something bothering you..." He scratched the back off his neck. "I may not be a great listener but ill listen anyways, since you are a part of the family..."

A smile danced on her lips. "Who want some Freckle Face like you to listen to their troubles?" She stuck out her tongue and Ace laughed as he left the room.

Feeling better she dressed in blue trousers and a matching bikini top. She still wore her tan sun hat and raced outside.

"Hey Freckles, wait up!" She said before jumping on his back. "Onwards my steed!" In a split second she was flung into the snow covering the island they just docked at and everyone on deck cracked up laughing for two reasons. She couldn't help but smile back. 'I wish every day was like this...' She waved it off, knowing it was a childish thought...

* * *

><p>so... Yeah I have nothing to say. Leave a review dumplings,<p>

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
